


Letter

by prosaicwonder



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosaicwonder/pseuds/prosaicwonder
Summary: Hoji writes a letter to his master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Hoji is secretly poetic and would die of embarrassment if anyone found out. :')

_Bocchan,_

  
   
_I cannot begin to tell you how much you mean to me. For a long time, I have kept these feelings bottled up, but today I could no longer hold it in, which is why I am writing this letter._

  
  
_Since our first meeting years ago, you have never drifted away from my thoughts. I had wondered, back then, if it was abnormal to feel this way. You made me feel stupidly giddy, elated and lonely all at once. Even after all these years, you let me remain by your side; the feelings that bloomed once in my heart had never faded, and I remain here with my eternal blossom, holding the petals tightly in the palm of my hand._

  
  
_You were always so close but so far at the same time... It made me uneasy because I never knew what to feel: some days I'd be able to compose myself, and on other days it was suffocating: as if Horusood's majestic wings were flapping wildly inside my chest._

  
  
_I love everything about you, Bocchan: the way your silky golden hair glows in the afternoon sunset, your deep sapphire eyes more beautiful than any precious jewel on Earth… your confidence, your honesty (yet inability to tell others how you really feel about some things), the way you carry yourself with such poise and authority despite being so young, as well as your determination and perseverance in practice and during battles and the way you push yourself to the limit to always strive for the best. The way that - when you decide to use it every now and then - you lopsided smile graces your normally impassive expression and your eyes crinkle with amusement, and the way you pretend to act uncaring despite the fact that you have a sweet side..._

  
  
_There is not enough space on this page for me to list everything, so this is all I will say: I love you, Bocchan but I could never tell you. Even if it means that I remain as your friend, as your loyal servant... it would be enough for me to just remain by your side._

  
  
_As much as I hate to admit it, this has been affecting my performance during practices lately. As much as I want to give it my all, I’ve come close to missing shoots too many times because my mind buzzes and all my thoughts drift back to you. It pains me to have to do this, but in the meantime I will be changing my schedule accordingly: by next week I will move out to stay with some relatives for a while. I can assure you that I will not let my skill level drop – I still want to remain on equal par with you – so please do not worry about me. Please try to forgive me for my selfishness._

  
  
_Thank you for everything you do for me, and for letting me be a part of your life. Once again, I am sorry for causing you much inconvenience; however, I wish you the best of luck for your upcoming match and will be thinking of you from now on._

  
  
_Yours faithfully,_  
_Hoji Konda_  
 

* * *

  
   
In the bedroom which had been darkened by the night sky, the faint glow of the moonlight shone through the window. The curtains and the window had been left open, causing the outside wind to blow gently into the room. 

  
   
The once-crumpled piece of notepad paper shook from the trembling hands that held onto it, almost clinging for dear life as the neatly-trimmed fingernails dug further into the page. The moonlight had reflected upon the paper, illuminating the neat Japanese handwriting that was written on it. Some of the words had been blurred by what looked suspiciously like water marks; a few droplets had fallen onto the last two paragraphs of the letter. Yet, it had still been legible, albeit just barely. 

  
   
"Hoji..." Wakiya murmured into the silence. He felt numb, unable to get up from his kneeling position on the other boy's bedroom floor. "Why...?"

   
   
Slowly, Wakiya dragged himself up until he was sitting upright on the other boy's bed. He had picked up that the brunette was behaving strangely, despite the way he tried to act as if nothing was wrong. Since they were younger, Hoji had always been overly honest, and while it had irritated him every now and then, the blonde couldn't help but be thankful this time for that trait of his. It angered Wakiya that his practice partner - and closest friend - would hide things from him, and that he would think about leaving his side because of this reason. He would never admit it put loud but it  _stung_ , even if it was just a little, at the thought that he didn't deserve to know about these things that concerned _him_. Maybe the owner of Wyvern could be harsh at times, but he really did care about his staff, about  _Hoji_... 

  
   
Wakiya froze as he heard the front door click open, and he willed himself to remain still. He would get an answer out of the other boy soon, even if it meant that he had to battle the other for it... 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Hoji had returned to the mansion, it had already been past ten-thirty. It was a Friday evening, so luckily he did not have to be back early for school the next day. The brunette had discreetly slipped into the giant concrete building, gently closing the door behind him and locking it before taking off his usual cowboy boots. He had silently moved through the large building, finding the elevator and pushing the button to go up to his bedroom. He cringed at the sound of the elevator bell, hoping that no one would be upset at the noise, and he stepped out when the doors opened. 

  
   
Hoji had panicked when he reached the front door: usually he would lock the door before going out, but this time the key did not work. After a few tries, he realised that the door had already been open before he first turned the key. Swallowing nervously, the brunette pulled the key out and - ever so slowly - pushed down the door handle. It was deadly silent as he did so, and his palms began to sweat as the door creaked ominously, echoing through the passage. The door swung open, revealing the contents of his room. Strangely, the light had been left on. Nervously, he made his way into the room, and not thinking about it, he had closed his bedroom door behind him. 

  
   
Hoji froze at the sight in front of him. The blonde was sitting on his bed, his back turned towards him. 

  
   
"You're late." Wakiya said. His voice was eerily calm, and it made Hoji wince inwardly. 

  
   
He studied the blonde's form with wide eyes: did Wakiya actually go into his room? "I'm sorry, Bocchan... There were a few things I needed to do." Hoji's eyes closed as he bowed his head sorrowfully. 

  
   
"D'you know..." the blonde started. "I was waiting for ya. We haven't been practicing much, after all." 

  
   
Oh... so that was it. He was a fool to think that the other boy would be concerned over a different reason... 

  
   
"If- if you want, Bocchan," Hoji stammered, trying to ignore the blush that started to spread over his features. "W-we can practice tomorrow. I'm free all da-"   
   
"No. I'm not interested in that right now." Wakiya cut him off, the usual melodious lilt of his kansai-ben now missing. Hoji's mouth snapped shut at the words: he hated hearing the blonde speak so coldly. 

  
   
"Hoji, we need to talk." 

  
   
Wakiya took a step closer towards him, placing a hand on his hip. "Before we even talk about practicing, I need t'know: what is going on?" 

  
   
"What...?" Hoji's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What... what do you mean, Boccha-" 

  
   
Before he could finish, he was cut off by Wakiya thrusting a crumpled piece of paper in front of his face. Hoji felt sick as he realized what it was, recognising his own handwritten words despite the creases and tear stains which had left permanent marks on the letter. 

 

“What is this, about you moving out of here?”  

 

Hoji froze, unable to form a coherent response as he felt those sharp eyes fix upon him. He felt so small, so exposed in front of his housemate: his wonderful and sweet Bocchan he had secretly adored for so long. His gaze had found its way back to the floor, becoming blurry and painful from the hot tears that stung his dark eyes. 

  
   
He hadn't realised how long he had been standing there. It felt like time had stopped, and neither boy moved from their standing positions. Wakiya, surprisingly, had remained in front of his practice partner, and his gaze had softened slightly when he noticed the internal war the other boy was having with himself. 

  
   
"... 'm sorry..." Hoji mumbled almost inaudibly. A pang of... something - what was it? - shot through the blonde at the softly-spoken words. "I'm so sorry, Bocchan..." 

  
   
Wakiya gazed silently as the other boy sniffed back the tears, watching him wipe at his eyes furiously with one arm. "Hoji." The blonde spoke, making the other boy freeze. He frowned as he took a step closer, until he was standing inches away from the brunette. "Hoji, look at me." His voice was softer this time, more gentle, somehow... 

  
   
Tentatively, Hoji looked up at him, his dark eyes wet and red-rimmed. That odd and indescribable pang went through the blonde again, his eyes narrowing in frustration at being unable to figure out just why he was feeling this way. At seeing the surly expression on the blonde's face, Hoji shrunk into himself once again, his gaze breaking away from the blonde. Angered, Wakiya grabbed a hold of the other boy's wrist, pinning him on the spot and forcing him to look into his deep blue eyes. 

  
   
"I'm not gonna lie: I’m pretty pissed off," the blonde said, sighing out loud in frustration. "Don’t think I’m gonna let ya go so easily.” His grip on the other boy’s wrist loosened slightly as his gaze softened. “After all, it’s the same for me…” 

 

Hoji blinked in surprise.  _Did he mean…?_  

  
   
"It would've been better if ya sent that letter to me." Wakiya said, smirking softly at the brunette. "Anyway, I never knew y'were a poet, Hoji." 

  
   
"I-I don't write much actually... this is one of the only things I've done." Hoji mumbled, blushing as he averted his gaze from the other boy yet again. "Besides, I couldn't send such a thing. I didn't want you to hate me." 

  
   
"That so? Glad t'hear that." Wakiya said as one corner of his mouth slanting upwards until that lopsided grin was back again. "You got it wrong, Hoji... Honestly, you better not be writin' this to anyone else, ya hear?" 

  
   
Hoji let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, and he nodded. "Yes, Bocchan." 

  
   
The blonde's gaze lowered to the piece of paper in his hands, blushing faintly as he scanned over the words he had read over and over again before Hoji had returned to the mansion. 

  
   
"So y'liked me for that long..." Wakiya trailed off, his soft words tinged with amazement. When he received no response, he looked up and saw the other boy nod. Smirking, the blonde closed the gap between them, letting go of the note and letting it fall to the floor next to their feet. 

  
   
Hoji studied the other boy in front of him. The brunette felt a surge of guilt run through him as he noted the differences: how Wakiya's usually perfectly-spiked hair was disheveled and hung limply on his head, his usually radiant expression marred by the dark circles underneath his eyes, his skinny form even thinner from the long hours of harsh training - lately the blonde had been training even harder by himself. Had Wakiya been worrying about him this whole time...? 

  
   
Wakiya tilted his head to get a better look at the other boy. "Oi, are y'just gonna stare at me all night?" 

  
   
Hoji's eyes widened in surprise before he felt his face flush in embarrassment. He had gotten lost in thought yet again. "S-sorry, Bocchan... I-" 

  
   
Finally losing his patience, Wakiya yanked the front of Hoji's black shirt towards him before roughly locking their lips together. His own eyes had snapped shut upon the contact, missing the expression of complete shock on Hoji's face, and he had stayed still while he held the other boy captive in his grasp. Eventually Wakiya tore himself away, shoving the brunette backwards as he let go of the fabric of his shirt. He glared up fiercely at Hoji, even as the inevitable blush spread across his cheeks. 

  
   
"Just so ya know, I don't do this with just anyone." The blonde huffed, turning his head away as he crossed his arms.

 

"… but it’s okay if it's Hoji. If I have t'do this to make you come back, then so be it." 

  
   
Hoji blushed at the words. "Bocchan..." 

  
   
"We'll start practice together again tomorrow. No excuses." Wakiya said, his usual bossy tone returning. "... Though we'll go in pairs this time. Then we both won’t be bored: should be more fun that way."

 

There was a pause before Hoji finally processed the words and beamed at the other boy. "Okay, thank you." 

  
   
"Yeah. But before that..." Wakiya trailed off, leaning forward with that smirk on his face and placing a finger underneath the brunette's chin. "Promise me, Hoji, that you'll only say the things ya wrote in that letter out loud... to me." 

  
   
Hoji blushed again - as if he could even blush any more - and he nodded, watching the other boy pick the piece of paper off the ground. 

  
   
"I'm keeping this, because if I leave it here then you're gonna try and throw it away again." Wakiya said, holding the crumpled note close to his chest as he turned to walk towards the door. "That's all I needed t'say." 

  
   
They stood in silence for another few minutes before Wakiya spoke again. "It must be late now. Let's call it a night." 

  
   
"Okay... Good night, Bocchan." 

  
   
"I'm not going until you send me off."   
   
Hoji blinked in surprise, making the blonde suppress a snort. "Come here, and give me a proper good night kiss."   
   
Wakiya was standing with his back propped up against the door with crossed arms, his lips curved up into a smile as his sapphire eyes gleamed in the lamplight mischievously. Shakily, Hoji stepped towards him and reached up to bring his face closer to Wakiya's, his eyes squeezing shut in the process. He heard a quiet chuckle come from above him before he was suddenly pulled forward by two arms that had wrapped around his back. Soon his lips met the other boy's yet again, but this time it had been gentle and feather-light; he almost didn't feel it when Wakiya had pulled away from him. 

  
   
Hoji shivered as he looked down. The other boy was watching him with an unreadable expression, his tongue darting out briefly to lick at one corner of his lips. As deep brown met sapphire, the corner of Wakiya's mouth curved up to form another lopsided smirk. 

  
   
"Well then, see you tomorrow." And with those words, Wakiya exited his practice partner's room, closing the door behind him before making his way to the elevator. 

  
   
Hoji stared at the now-closed door as he slowly brought up two fingers to touch at his own lips. It had been an odd and somewhat embarrassing day, but somehow he had avoided the worst situation. He felt the odd tingly feeling return within him - maybe Horusood hadn't had its wings clipped after all... 

  
   
Hoji smiled softly as he clutched at his bey in his pocket. "We'll give it our all tomorrow, Horusood." he murmured, feeling a rush of newfound determination sweep over him. "Together with him, I'll be able to do anything."


End file.
